Um Dia Qualquer
by Shinzu
Summary: Se pudesse voltar a viver o que você faria? O guerreiro de Sagitário renasce junto com os outros, mas o mundo que ele conhecia não é mais o mesmo...ou será que ele é quem mudou?


Pequeno Imprevisto by Shinzu

**Author's Notes:**

_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya pertence à Masami Kurumada e a ele todos os direitos são reservados. As personagens Verônica, Filipos e seus sobrinhos são de minha humilde e amalucada autoria._

_"A vida não discorda, vai-se lentamente acordando."__  
__Carlos Nejar_

Chovera a noite inteira, o barulho suave das gotas embalara o sono dos incansáveis cavaleiros de ouro em seus santuários. As batalhas haviam cessado. Desde que retornaram à vida por intervenção de Atena, muitos ficaram desorientados diante da liberdade e oportunidade imprevista. Alguns se reclusavam em seu mundo, tentando encontrar seu caminho e sua espiritualidade, outros sentiam-se melhor em descobrir as coisas terrenas que sempre lhes foram recusada, mas todos sem exceção sentiam que lhes faltavam algo e procuravam suprimir essa falta a sua maneira.

Em volta dos templos, plantas salpicadas da água da chuva brilharam aos primeiros raios de sol, as poças refletindo as últimas estrelas do firmamento, parecendo trazer o céu para a terra.

Os cílios longos e castanhos piscaram, se incomodando com a luz que banhava seu rosto. Abriu os olhos, revelando momentaneamente pupilas esverdeadas, os campos elíseos entre os mortais, para depois escondê-los com o braço. Queria dormir mais, porém uma vontade maior o impelia a acordar junto com a natureza, a vontade de não perder nenhum minuto sequer, recuperar todo o tempo que esteve distante.

Enrolou-se no lençol e caminhou pelo mármore gelado, tentando se lembrar onde colocara os chinelos e se repreendendo por ser tão descuidado e distraído. Sorriu diante de coisa tão simples, uma preocupação tão humana e comum para alguém que sempre estivera ocupado com coisas mais enlevadas, como proteger o mundo e Atena.

Preparou um chá, tentando se lembrar da noite anterior, mas desistiu logo, ao ver o rosto da morena de olhos azuis em sua mente. Sabia que tinha feito algo, mas preferiu observar o amanhecer entre as colunas que projetavam sombras gigantes no chão, ao pensar no quanto ela insistira para que ele a apresentasse aos seus companheiros.

Sorveu o líquido quente e fechou os olhos em deleite tranqüilo, enquanto pinceladas de luz recriavam as formas das últimas nuvens que tingiam o céu aveludado, junto com as pequeninas casas que se espalhavam pelo horizonte. Os cachos castanhos dançavam em sua face, o vento trazia-lhe o cheiro de terra molhada e seus olhos passeavam pelos campos. Demorou-se em um pequena floresta, que pertencia a Fundação Kido e resolveu o que iria fazer. O dia estava perfeito para caminhar.

* * *

Nadava em águas azuladas e tranqüilas, as ondas do mar mal eram sentidas. O sol a pico não lhe feriam os olhos e a pele, só lhe trazia alegria. Não havia nuvem no céu imenso tão puro e ela sentia que quase podia tocá-lo. Observou um brilho diferente e longínquo, uma estrela distante cintilou de forma magnífica e misteriosa. Forçou a vista, mas antes que se desse conta uma onda a tragou para o fundo do mar.

A cama balançava e gemia perigosamente ao embalo da empolgação infantil. Três crianças com pijamas pulavam em seu colchão e gritavam seu nome a todos pulmões enquanto o mais pequenino se jogava em cima de sua barriga.

- Acorda tia Nicaaaaaa!!!!!!!!

Esforçou-se para se localizar, presa entre o torpor do sonho e realidade, a surpresa estampada em seu rosto. Segurou o garotinho de 3 anos e começou a lhe fazer cócegas. Os outros vieram em socorro de seu diminuto comparsa e se jogaram sobre o corpo da tia.

- Montinhooo!!!!

- Socorro!!!

A jovem mal conseguiu gritar, enquanto tentava dar conta de tão grande e furiosa investida. Eles lhe faziam cócegas e pulavam como serelepes brincalhões, mal ficando um segundo no mesmo lugar. Soltou uma gargalhada gostosa e se revezava em segurá-los e atacá-los com as mesmas armas. Percebeu uma risada sufocada e viu um vulto alto atrás da porta. Como um grito de guerra ou de paz, sua voz soou firme.

- Cinco segundo pra todo mundo estar trocado e pronto!

O efeito foi instantâneo. Todos pararam e se entreolharam, correndo e disputando pra quem descia primeiro, enquanto a garota contava de forma devagar os números e, antes que terminasse o mais pequenino corria quarto afora. Sentou-se na cama, tentando arrumar numa trança as madeixas castanhas espetadas e bagunçadas.

- Pode sair daí, Filipos, eu já te vi.

Olhos amendoados e brilhantes apareceram no batente da porta, um sorriso contagiante nos lábios refletiam um espírito alegre. Aparentava ter uns vinte anos, mas com certeza sua expressão denunciava que ele não era tão diferente daquelas crianças.

- Bom dia maninha!

- Quem será que deu a idéia deles virem me acordar?

- Não sei, as crianças de hoje são tão criativas!

- Ah claro!

O outro sorriu e piscou, saindo de mansinho e falando com sua jovialidade característica.

- O café já tá esfriando e eu tô saindo.

- O quê!! Meia volta garotão!

Ele fez o ordenado, mas agora era um sorriso amarelo que estampava seu rosto.

- Eu pensei q você ia junto! - Ela disse fazendo um bico.

- Juro que também pensei, mas a realidade se tornou dessemelhante do imaginado.

- Oh! Não ouse usar suas palavras filosóficas comigo para fugir do nosso combinado!

- Desculpe, Nica. É que um dono de uma galeria me disse pra ir hoje de manhã conversar com ele.

- Eu não acredito! Filipos! Que incrível! – a face sonolenta iluminou-se com alegria autentica. Seu irmão há muito tempo tentava entrar no mundo concorrido da arte e esta seria a única forma viável.

- Sabia que você ia entender!

Ela segurou uma risada.

- O que foi?

- Isto explica as roupas limpas.

Filipos fez uma careta, enquanto arrumava a gola da camisa branca e colocava as mãos no bolso da calça preta em pose de modelo. Nica sorriu, revirando os olhos, mas logo ficou séria.

- E as crianças?

- Não se preocupe, eu vou aparecer, só que mais tarde.

- Sabe que terá que fazer penitência, né?

- Vou comprar um pote de sorvete na volta.

- Você é terrível!

- Sou! Me deseje sorte!

Disse ajoelhando-se perto dela, para levar um beijinho na ponta do nariz.

- Sorte!

Ele levantou-se e passou as mãos na cabeça dela bagunçando novamente o cabelo e saiu correndo, rindo. A jovem levou a mão na testa inconformada e desfez novamente a trança.

- Te vejo mais tarde, Nica!

- Espero que sim.

Por segundos ela parou e olhou para o travesseiro, a expressão concentrada. Tentava se lembrar do sonho e guardar cada pedacinho nos recantos mais escondidos de sua alma, porém, não conseguiu. Respirou fundo balançando a cabeça e decidiu continuar o dia. Talvez quando menos esperasse suas lembranças voltassem.

* * *

- Bom dia, Aioros.

- Bom dia Deba.

O cavaleiro de Sagitário passara desapercebido pelas outras casa, mas Touro estava sentado nas escadarias e não pode deixar de notar o rapaz vestido de bermuda marrom e regata branca passar correndo.

- Vai caminhar, héin!

- Um pouco, não quer ir também?

Aioros deu meia volta e sorriu, ao ver a cara de sono do grande Aldebaran, que mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos ou controlar seus bocejos.

- Fica pra próxima.

- Madrugou hoje...

- É tenho que resolver uns assuntos na cidade. Mas mais tarde a gente pode apostar uma luta corpo a corpo.

- Pra não enferrujar.

- Nem diga. – Mais um bocejo – Acho que vou tomar mais um pouco de café. – Uma coçada na nuca – Tá servido?

- Não, obrigado. Vou aproveitar o pique.

- Como se você nunca ficasse animado.

- Eu ouvi isso.

- Mas era pra ouvir!

E soltou um risada inconformada enquanto virava a garrafa térmica num só gole.  
Aioros continuou a corrida, respirando profundamente o ar límpido da manhã, usando suas habilidades e redescobrindo muitas outras. Pulou nas árvores, seus pés apoiando-se agilmente nos galhos, fazendo-os curvar, balançando suas folhas, denunciado apenas pelo sussurro do vento que acompanhava sua velocidade estrondosa. Concentrou seu cosmo e projetou-se como uma flecha, flecha de Sagitário abrindo caminho por terrenos esquecidos, campos ocultos, mas qual seria seu alvo, seu destino, nem ele mesmo poderia dizer.

Já passavam das 10 horas quando chegou numa clareira. Era outono e as árvores exibiam sua folhagem belamente alaranjada, dançando ao ritmo suave do vento. Encheu os pulmões e soltou o ar devagar, sorrindo ao ser transportando para o passado, vendo Aioria pequenino, com sua impetuosidade característica ao querer aprender todos os golpes de uma vez. Quando jovens, aquele era seu refúgio secreto, lugar onde podia ir para poder pensar ou simplesmente terem um lugar calmo e seguro para descansar.

Tentava entender por que demorara tanto tempo para retornar a passear por aquela mata. Ouviu uma gargalhada infantil, e virou-se. Estava novamente no presente mas no entanto, tinha certeza de que uma criança havia passado por ali. Estranhou. Ninguém viria tão longe, com um caminho difícil e oculto, a menos que já estivesse estado naquele lugar. Um burburinho chamou sua atenção e seguiu-o com calma e preparado pra expulsar qualquer visitante inoportuno.

A moita se mexeu e uma voz ecoou num pulo.

- Te achei!!!!

Espantada, esperava encontrar um menininho de 1 metro quando se deparou com um homem de quase dois. Deu um passo para trás e escorregou num galho, caindo pateticamente no chão em meio as folhas secas.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

Aioros encarou aquela jovem em meio as folhagens. Ela usava uma calça de moletom azul um tanto masculina e uma regata branca que lhe denunciava sutilmente as curvas femininas. Uma mecha saindo de seu boné impecável, os olhos meio escondidos pelo aro de um óculos que a deixava com um ar sério. Havia tantos contrastes em sua aparência que era impossível não notar e se perguntar o por que disso.

- Está perdida?

Viu que ela se resignava do primeiro choque e respondia com o queixo incisivo. Algo dentro dele não estranhou aquele movimento corajoso.

- Pareço perdida?

- Sim.

Respondeu simplesmente.

- Talvez, mas não ainda.

Ela pensava o que lhe aconteceria se não encontrasse as crianças.

- Quem é você?

Perguntou lhe estendendo o braço, que ela ignorou levantando-se sozinha.

- Contrataram um novo patruleiro florestal e não me avisaram, só pode ser.

Disse tirando as ultimas folhas dos ombros.

- O que quer dizer com isto?

Nica o encarou por detrás da armação, seus olhos ligeiramente castanhos faiscando.

- Você faz perguntas demais. Com licença.

- Pensa que vai aonde?!

- Oh! Não penso, vou. E não tenho que dar satisfações a seja lá quem você pensa ser.

- Se pergunto é porque aqui é uma propriedade particular e um lugar muito perigoso, principalmente para se andar sozinho. Desculpe se fui inconveniente, mas se fiz tantas perguntas é porque queria ajudá-la.

A jovem parou, os braços descansando na cintura, respirando devagar enquanto pensava. Ele lhe parecia sincero, apesar de suas primeiras palavras rudes.

- Não estou sozinha.

Girou o corpo e o encarou, o rosto suavizado, um pouco mais tranqüilo salpicado pela luz do sol que atravessava as copas das árvores.

- E não estou perdida. Venho aqui sempre.

Quando se deu conta já falara demais.

- Isso já é um começo.

O cavaleiro de Sagitário piscou e encostou-se no tronco de uma das árvores. Aquele movimento não pareceu surtir efeito nela.

- Você não é amazona, logo vi.

- Está estampado em minha testa?

- Não. Tem jeito demais com as palavras pra precisar usar a força física.

- Boa saída. Mas o fato de eu não usar máscara nem deve ter passado por sua mente.

- De jeito nenhum.

- Imagina, só um aviso. Não conseguirá nada me elogiando.

Aioros apenas riu, abaixando a cabeça. Ela respirou fundo, e pensou por um segundo.

- Você mora no santuário, não é?

- Sim. Isso sim deve estar estampado em minha cara.

- Quase. Ah, e antes que você me expulse, tenho permissão pra andar por aqui.

- Não estava mais pensando nisso.

- Então tá. Boa sorte!

Ela já estava saindo de fininho quando ele lhe perguntou suavemente.

- Sabe onde tem um lago?

Ela voltou-se cuidadosa.

- Sei.

- Sabe pra que lado fica?

- Claro. É por ali.

- Pode me mostrar?

- Pensei que conhecesse este caminho.

- Faz alguns anos que não venho aqui na realidade. Mas se estiver muito ocupada...

- Ocupada não seria bem o termo – preocupada, desesperada, aflita se encaixaria melhor, pensou – Não – talvez as crianças tenham ido para aquele lado, refletiu – não tem problema.

Nica passou por ele e fez um sinal para que a seguisse. Sentiu por alguns segundos que ele a observava, mas atribuiu isso a sua imaginação. Foram em silencio, o caminho lhe exigindo o máximo de atenção. Chegaram perto de um declive, que forçou um passo mais rápido e depois uma corrida para manter o equilíbrio. No final, um lago azulado se espalhava de maneira imprecisa recortando uma manta esverdeada, flores e folhas dançando na água cristalina. Ofegante, Nica sorriu ao ver que o homem a sua frente nem esboçava o efeito da caminhada.

- Você poderia pelo menos fingir estar cansado, cavaleiro.

Sorrindo e corada, ela até parecia bonita, descontraída e distraída, com pequenas mechas castanhas escapando pelo boné.

- Por consideração a você então acho que vou me sentar.

- Obrigada. Acho que estou um pouco enferrujada.

Sentaram-se perto, ela quase se jogando no chão.

- Pelo contrário. Conheço poucas pessoas que agüentariam uma corrida como essa.

- Isso é um elogio?

- Não. Apenas uma constatação.

- A isso eu agradeço.

- Este lugar é mais lindo do que eu me lembrava.

- É. Mas na primavera é que ele se torna um paraíso.

Sorriu, apreciando a paisagem, ouvindo o burburinho dos pássaros e o sutil farfalhar do vento. Engraçado. Até aquele momento não tinha se importado em passar a manhã sozinho, mas agora apreciava grandemente a cumplicidade que a jovem lhe oferecia. Sua expressão tornou-se saudosa e melancólica, enquanto pensava nas últimas palavras dela.

- Como você sabe que se parece com o paraíso?

- Não sei, apenas imagino.

- Sei que não vai acreditar, mas eu já vi o paraíso.

- Por que não acreditaria?

- Teria que acreditar que conversa com um homem que morreu e voltou. Ou pior, que sou um fantasma. Não acha isso uma loucura?

Ela pensou por um minuto e olhou para frente.

- Meu pai dizia que o acreditar é como um pássaro livre que pousa onde bem entender, mesmo que não entendamos isso. No final é tudo uma decisão pessoal.

- Então você acredita?

- Conte-me como é.

Ele coçou a nuca desconcertado, olhando para o chão.

- Nunca me perguntaram isso antes.

- Puxa...

- Não sei nem como começar...

- Bem, tente.

- Ela apoiou o queixo na mão, expressando interesse e atenção.

- Bom... – seus olhos tornaram-se preguiçosamente distantes e sonhadores - Campos coloridos pelas mais belas flores nunca vistas que se estendem horizontes e além, seu perfumes impregnando sua alma e coração, mares e águas profundas nas quais não nos afogamos, picos que se elevam como torres magníficas tocando o céu, luzes e sons mais límpidos, puros, encantadores.

- Se era tão incrível, então por que voltou?

Ele respirou fundo, de maneira tão dolorosa e ao mesmo tempo indecifrável.

- Tive uma escolha e a fiz.

- Foi só por isso?

O vento soprou e as águas do lago tremeluziram ao sol que se tornava quase a pico, uma pedra repicou, formando ondas que se espalharam e finalmente se dissolveram.

- Gostaria de saber pelo que eu lutei.

Aioros pegou outra pedra e a jogou, a trajetória um pouco mais longa que a primeira.

- Quando ando pelas ruas, é tudo tão diferente de quando eu me lembrava, as pessoas, os pensamentos, os lugares...

- Diferente...mas isso é bom ou ruim pra você?

- Eu não sei, não sei – ele soltou uma risada nervosa – Desculpe, você deve tá me achando um chato, falando sobre essas coisas.

Ela riu, o som cristalino e verdadeiro repercutindo com harmonia.

- Não, não acho. As pessoas tem a tendência de conversar sobre tudo, menos do que realmente pensam.

Novamente o vento soprou, mudando de direção, trazendo o perfume das plantas e atraindo a atenção de ambos. Ela deitou-se na relva, sentindo o mato com as pontas dos dedos, fechando os olhos enquanto podia decifrar toda a extensão da vida em torno de si.

- Paz. – falou suavemente.

- É isto que você procura?

- Procurar!!! – Ela levanta-se num pulo, as faces pálida, a respiração entrecortada – Pelos deuses!!

- O que houve?

Andava de um lado para o outro, desesperada, pegando seu tênis, olhando para baixo, envergonhada, o pensamento muito longe agora.

- Eu quase me esqueci, como pude ser tão distraída...

- Ei, aonde você vai?

- Ai não, ai não, ai não...

Ele levantou-se e postou-se na frente dela, mas a jovem estava tão preocupada que apenas deu a volta nele. Isso só o deixou mais confuso e irritado.

- Calma! – Aioros a puxou pelo braço e a trouxe para mais perto para fazê-la encará-lo.– Me diz o que está acontecendo!

Por um segundo, Nica ficou sem fala, perdida naqueles olhos verdes tão profundos e perspicazes, segurando a respiração, sentindo os dedos longos em seu braço, o calor da pele...

- Aqui! Ela está aqui!

A voz infantil fez com que o encanto fosse quebrado e Sagitário se afastasse. Ela recuperou-se rapidamente e colocou as mãos na cintura em pose de brava, escondendo o grande alívio por ver todos juntos aparecendo pelo mesmo caminho que eles haviam feito.

- Onde foi que vocês se meteram?!

- Encontramos tio Filipos no caminho, e ele achou todo mundo. – Uma linda menina de olhos castanhos e cabelos negros adiantou-se, parando abruptamente ao ver o estranho.

- Na realidade eles vieram até a fonte.

O rapaz surgiu através das árvores e levantou o pote de sorvete como se fosse o baú de tesouros, seu sorriso apagando-se ao perceber que sua irmã tinha companhia.

- Isto explica muita coisa... – Nica disse ao ajoelhar-se e limpar o rosto lambuzado do mais novinho com um pano que tirara do bolso.

- A gente ficou te "pocururandu"... – ele falou enquanto a tia terminava o trabalho e lhe dava um beijo barulhento na bochecha rosada.

- Que incrível coincidência...

O menininho sorriu e correu até o tio, enchendo a pequena colher azul e se sujando novamente, fazendo companhia para o outro menino que não desgrudara do pote desde que chegaram. A menina que aparentava ter uns oito anos, depois do primeiro choque, jogou-se literalmente no colo da jovem, abraçando-a com vontade, e depois escorregando e colocando-se entre ela e o homem que olhava estupefato ao redor. De repente o silêncio antes tão bem vindo, tornou-se constrangedor.

- Agora vejo por que ficou tão preocupada...

Ela sorriu, seu rosto de repente tornando-se muito parecido com a da menina.

- Ela é...é sua filha?

A garotinha segurou uma gargalhada e o olhar da suposta mãe tornou-se melancólico.

- Você sempre se enganou com relação a mim...

A expressão de interrogação estampou-se na cara do cavaleiro. Uma sensação de total assalto o invadiu, enquanto ele a observava com mais atenção.

- Eu, eu te conheço.

- Tem certas coisas que nunca mudam, Aioros...

Aquelas palavras...palavras que ele já ouvira há muito tempo. Ela retirou o boné, deixando seus cabelos rebeldes caírem por seus ombros, o queixo levantado como se o desafiasse, como sempre fizera. O nome brotou naturalmente de seus lábios em meio a surpresa.

- Verônica?

**__****Um Pequeno Imprevisto - Paralamas Do Sucesso**_**  
**_**__****Composição: (Thedy Correia - Herbert Vianna)**

_Eu quis querer o que o vento não leva__  
__Prá que o vento só levasse o que eu não quero__  
__Eu quis amar o que o tempo não muda__  
__Prá que quem eu amo não mudasse nunca_

_Eu quis prever o futuro, consertar o passado__  
__Calculando os riscos__  
__Bem devagar, ponderado__  
__Perfeitamente equilibrado_

_Até que num dia qualquer__  
__Eu vi que alguma coisa mudara__  
__Trocaram os nomes das ruas__  
__E as pessoas tinham outras caras__  
__No céu havia nove luas__  
__E nunca mais encontrei minha casa__  
__No céu havia nove luas__  
__E nunca mais encontrei minha casa _

Continua...


End file.
